Six Feet Under the Stars
by Number915
Summary: When something goes wrong at a crime scene, Megan Sanders ends up in the hands of a killer, not to mention Aaron James thirst for revenge. Greg's sister is in more trouble then any of them could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Chapter 1**

Today was no ordinary day in the office for Crime Scene Investigator Greg Sanders. He sat in the break room, fingers drumming nervously on the table, working on his cup of Blue Hawaiian. Eyes locked on Grissom's closed office door.

"...have you had?" Greg came back into reality and glanced over the seats at the table...was Warrick talking to him?

"What?" Greg said only half way out of his daze, a look of confusion smacked on his face.

"I said how many cups of coffee have you had. Your hands moving faster than the human eye can comprehend." Warrick repeated his question looking slightly amused.

"Oh...um 2nd I think." Greg's eyes moved back to Grissom's door. Warrick followed Greg's eyes.

"If you stare at Grissom's door any harder you're going to get a brain aneurysm."

"I can't help it. I had 4 cups of coffee, I'm nervous, I'm excited..."

"I thought you said you had 2 cups of coffee."

"6 cups!" Greg corrected with a huge grin on his face. "That's my new record!"

"Okay..."Warrick grabbed Greg's 6th cup of coffee and threw it in the trash can behind him, "If you have any more _coffee_ you're going to get a brain aneurysm." emphasis on the word coffee.

"Ain't no thang...it's like water to me!" And he sure showed it. Greg is not your average caffeine junkie. The only shakes he had were out of anticipation for what was going on in Grissom's office.

"Why you all pumped up anyway?"

"Megan's in there interviewing with Grissom!"

"That's right she's been interning on dayshift right, looking for a permanent spot now?" Greg dazed out again and only picked up the last part of the sentence.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile in the office of Gil Grissom

"So Megan, Ecklie tells me you've been doing well on the day shift. In fact, he told me I'd be a fool not to hire you. What made you decide to choose this career path?"

"Well, Dr. Grissom I've wanted to be a scientist since I was 5 years old, before that I wanted to be peter pan, but scientist was the logical choice. I remember being so intrigued by the fact that if you took yellow and blue and mixed them together you would get something different...green. I started thinking if something like that can happen with something as simple as colors the possibilities are endless. In middle school I discovered the periodic table and I was sold."

"It says here," Grissom said examining the contents of a folder labeled, Megan Sanders. "You got an offer from Miami as well. Why Las Vegas?"

"The obvious reasons. With what happened to Greg last year...well let's just say my mom took it really hard. She doesn't exactly approve of my career choice. She told me the only way she would, give me her blessing, for lack of a better phrase, was if I came to Vegas so Greg can keep an eye on me. Not to mention it's the number 1 lab in the country and the crime rates rising faster than gas prices."

"Well Megan, that should about do it, thank you your time." Grissom closed the folder on his desk.

"Thank you sir." Megan stood up and made way for the door.

"Oh and Megan," Grissom took his glasses off and sat them on top the now closed folder "...can you start tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Megan's heart dropped.

"It's a pleasure to have to as part of my team." Grissom stood up and held his hand out for his newest employee to shake.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine."

"I'll meet you in the break room. I'll have Greg give you the tour."

In the break room

Catherine had joined Warrick and Greg at the table. Catherine and Greg were currently working a case together, so they were talking about possible motive when Nick came in to sit to the right of Greg.

"Hey Greg, where's this baby sanders I keep hearing about?"

"Megan's in there with Grissom now!"

"Do you think she..." Nick was cut off by Greg's head whipping toward Grissom's Door. Nicks eyes got big.

"Back off Nick." Greg shot a look at Nick.

"I didn't say anything." Eyes never leaving Megan

"You don't have to." Megan closed the door and immediately saw Greg from inside the break room. Walking to stand in the doorway Megan pulled a faint smile toward Greg.

"Well did you get the graveyard lab tech position?"

Before Megan had a chance to answer Grissom popped in the doorway. "Oh good you're all here. Megan this is Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes." Catherine gave her a smile and a wave, Warrick nodded his head, and Nick shook her hand since he was standing. "Everyone this is Megan Sanders, Greg's little sister and our newest lab tech."

"Yeah." She sat in the chair directly in front of Greg. "But it's only temporary."

"Temporary? Grissom do you think the work load is just going to dissolve?" Catherine looked annoyed.

"With Sara gone we could use another strong willed CSI in the field. So, Megan will take the lab tech position until we can find a permanent replacement."

"Wait you're going to be in the field...mom's going to flip."

"Mom's not going to find out!"

"Mom is going to find out because either you are going to tell her, or I will."

"Greg why don't you two talk it over while you are giving her the tour."

**XOXOXOXO**

**I think this chapter is a bit slow but i have some good ideas I hope you will like! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been lacking initiative latley...So I want to thank Ducky'sgirl4ever for the Review/PM for giving me a kick in the but to clean up and post this chapter. I wrote this Megans POV because thats what worked. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Six Feet Under The Stars **

**Chapter 2**

It has been 3 months since she moved to Las Vegas, and not in a million years would she have believed what she was doing at this very moment. She's made herself a wonderful reputation around the lab and gets along with just about everyone. Even her and Hodges developed a love/hate relationship. But there was always one person. One person that made her stay in Vegas more than she bargained for. She shook her head to wash the thoughts away and focused on the problem at hand.

Megan POV

Darkness surrounded me as I knelt behind a large object. I didn't much care for what it was, only that it offered me concealment from what lurked beyond. I took a deep breath as I stared into the black abyss. Trying to detect any sign of movement, any whisper of a presence. Gun drawn, I emerged out of the shadows. Stealth is not my strongest trait but today the darkness is my friend. It made hiding a breeze. But that was as good for me as it was for my target. I walked slow with my back against the wall and my gun always at the ready. My eyes stung as I held them open wide with alert, I continued to survey what I could see of my surroundings. Slight comfort stayed with me as I knew that somewhere in the darkness were my friends and my older brother Greg Sanders. Greg never took a liking in guns, but when it came to situations like this, how could he couldn't resist.

I was a hunter and my prey was public enemy number one-Nick Stokes. He didn't deserve to go out like this but when Grissom marks him as a threat, theres no going back. Reaching the end of the wall I scoped my options and the only one I had was to sneak across the open space and try to find a place to hide, another place to hunt for him. I took off in a fast walk when all of a sudden a hand grasped over my mouth and the figure began pulling me to god knows where. We reached the wall opposite of where I started , he made one last pull and we both fell to the ground, he whispered in my ear.

"Are you stupid" Greg whispered, "Are you trying to get yourself shot?"

"What was I supposed to do?" I protested in a whisper

"This is what I'm talking about, you being out in the field is not a good idea. You don't think Megan." Greg sounded concerned but he had a tinge of anger hidden in his words.

"This is not exactly the time to be talking about this." I anger whispered as I stood up and started walking away.

"When is the time to talk about it then?" Greg followed me. He talked in the same angry whisper.

"Never" I guess Greg didn't like my answer because he pulled my arm so I swung around, clasped his hands around the collar of my shirt and pushed me up against the wall.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn?" He actually shook me a little when he spoke, I have to admit I was shocked.

"I'm a Sanders."

"If something happens to you i don't know if I would be able to forgive myself." His eyes were the gateway to his feelings. Thats how I always knew when Greg was lying. He wasn't lying.

"What are you talking about?" I was honestly confused. Forgive himself? Going out in the field is my decision.

"I care about you dipshit." Anger still in his voice.

"I care about you too assface." I retaliated. Everyone takes our name calling as a sign of hatrid, when really it's just our way of showing affection toward one another. Greg let go of my shirt and smoothed it out.

"Can we talk about this later"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I love you." I whispered still a little angry.

"I love you too." We hugged then parted ways, we did have a mission after all.

Greg would never let this go. Even during a time like this he made it a point to point out my weaknesses. I will admit my mind tends to wonder and I don't always give all my attention but...I froze as I heard movement from in front of me. I pulled my gun up higher and searched franticly for the culprit.

"Show yourself." I demanded. The first thing I saw from the shadows as the person walked toward me was a gun pointed at me, then an arm, then his face. The face of the target, my heart began to flutter. "This is the end of the line Stokes, surrender." We stood there with our guns pointed at each other's chest.

"Not in this lifetime Sanders." he was staring daggers into my eyes.

"Don't be stupid Nick, give me the gun." I pleaded. Just then a huge puff of thick smoke gusted out of nowhere. I was completely blindsided and Nick vanished.

"Oh shit!" I started to run after Nick but of course I tripped over something. Probably my own shoe. I turned around to get up, and there he was there holding the gun inches away from my chest, finger on the trigger.

"I never wanted it to end like this Megan." Nick said

"Me neither..." with a swift kick I knocked the gun from Nicks hand and swiped my leg behind his. Knocking him to the ground. He stood up quickly but not quick enough. He was defenseless and I had my gun touching his vest. He stared at me is aw. "Any last words, cowboy?"

"I am so hot for you right now." I pulled the trigger and it hit him square in the chest. He looked down at the red then looked back up at me.

"Dork." His vest lit up with blinking red lights which signified he had been hit 3 times and the game was over.

"Why do I have to suck at laser tag?"

"Because you were the target." Catherine answered. She and the rest of the team came into view when the lights of the game arena came on. The sight of Grissom in a laser tag outfit made me snicker. We all started walking toward the exit, unfastening our vests.

"Have you ever thought about taking up a career in acting?" Nick asked, well flirted, is more like it.

"Me? What about you, I actually got chills cowboy." I enjoyed flirting with Nick because I liked to see him smile.

"Okay, I can only take enough flirting until big brother mode kicks in." I also enjoy flirting with Nick because it drives Greg crazy.

**XOXOXOXO**

**I bet you didn't see that comming! Let me know what you think. I'm on a roll with the next chapter so expect it in about a week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Chapter 3**

Mandy and Wendy sat in the break room sipping on cups of coffee. The muffled sound of "Heretics & Killers" by Protest the Hero broke the labs silence. Mandy and Wendy looked into the DNA lab at the same time to see Megan thoroughly enjoying her music.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she's related to Greg." Mandy thought aloud.

"She's a female Greg Sanders." Wendy agreed

--

In the DNA lab, about 3 hours into her shift, Megan bobbed her head to every beat of the song as she focused on the task at hand. It was a good day in Megan's book. It was a slow day out in the field which meant a very slow day in the lab, Grissom just hired her possible replacement and its her 24th birthday.

Suddenly the music stopped and someone spoke.

"Hey Megan." The southern twang gave his identify away.

Without looking up she threw her pointer finger in the air and kept writing. She sat her pen down, picked up her cell phone and dialed 10 digits. After about 5 seconds she started to talk "Diabolical Sudoku, time 5 minutes and 45 seconds. Suck on that Hodgkins." She snapped the phone shut and turned around in her swirl chair to find Nick Stokes standing with his arms crossed with amusement. A smile spread across her face then it was replaced with panic.

"Wait, please tell me your not here for results! Cause if you are I'm in deep shit." Megan said rather quickly Nick only just made out what she said.

"What! You don't have my results!" Nick sounded slightly angry. A preverbal yellow flag was thrown in Megan's mind. Nick Stokes doesn't get _slightly_ angry when his evidence isn't processed. Megan knew that first hand.

"Please tell me you are just pulling my leg!"

"Chilax homegirl. I'm just messin' with you. What's got your boots all scuffed?"

"You are so country." she whispered to herself...Nick heard, he always hears. Of course he doesn't really talk like that but it makes Megan smile. "It's just that it's been really slow today," she continued at a more audible level. "And if I missed evidence I don't think Grissom would be too happy about that."

"Naw, I'm just trying to keep myself occupied until we get a case." Nick said leaning on the opposite side of the counter.

"Oh so you're not stopping by to say hi because I'm awesome, but because you have nothing better to do?" Megan knew just how much sarcasm to use to make Nick feel bad but also let him know she isn't serious.

"Actually I…" Nick was cut off when Greg walked into his old stomping ground. He walked passed Nick and gave him the eye.

"Should have known you'd be in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked. Greg's response was only a smile.

"You got my results?" Greg asked Megan.

"Yep." She pushed herself off the counter and her chair slid down the length. She grabbed a small stack of papers and slid back down to return to her original spot. "The blood from the bedpost is male, no hits." She said as she handed Greg a piece of paper with the results. "The blood from the doorknob is female, no hits." She handed Greg another paper. "And the blood from the side table is male, no hits and not a match to the first sample." She handed Greg the last paper.

"So, I got nothing." Greg said examining the papers.

"You've got nothing." She confirmed.

"Thanks, I have to go tell Catherine. I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely!" She sounded excited.

"I've got my eye on you Stokes." Greg said as he left the lab. Megan rolled her eyes.

"What were we talking about…oh right how you have nothing better to do so you come visit me?"

"Actually I came here to wish you a happy birthday." Nick said proudly

"Thank you but you're about 15 minutes early..." Nick cut her off.

"And I was wondering if a girl who is smart, attractive…"

"Go on." Megan was enjoying this.

"…and amazing would let a loser like me take her out for a birthday dinner?" Megan smiled

"Nick you're not the only guy that thinks I'm smart, attractive and amazing."

"Is that a fact?" Nick asked with a smile. Megan nodded.

"Everyone thinks that about me." Megan answered like it was the most obvious answer.

"So full of yourself yet so humble." Nick said with awe.

"It's the Sanders charm." She confessed

"Not you too!" Nick hears the Sanders charm excuse form Greg on an almost daily basis. "So is that a nice way of rejecting me?"

"Nice rejection, bad rejection…in the end rejection is rejection." She answered

"Okay Grissom." Nick teased although he was slightly hurt.

"My birthday is off limits to any guy that isn't my brother. We have a tradition."

"What's the tradition?"

"It's a Sanders thing, you wouldn't understand cowboy."

"So rain check?" Nick asked hopeful

"Rain check" she confirmed with a nod. For a moment they just stared at each other until Warrick walked through the doors in a rush.

"I knew I should have checked in here first." Warrick said looking at Nick. Then added, "Hey Megan."

"Hey"

"Nick I've been looking for you, we got a case. Double out in Henderson."

"Sweet," Nick said walking to the door, then turned back to Megan after looking at his watch, "Happy Birthday."

Just as Nick was leaving Grissom came in.

"My lab is the place to be tonight."

"Busy?" Grissom asked.

"Foot traffic, yes. Work, no."

"Are my results ready?"

Megan wiggled her mouse to bring her computer out of screensaver mode and clicked on a tab that read Gil Grissom. "They're still scanning but will be done in approximately one point five minutes."

"Do you mind if I wait for them?"

"Not at all. Have a seat." She said pointing to an empty chair. Grissom walked further into the room but instead of going to the chair, he walked straight to her CD player and pressed play. The music was loud and full of bass. He pushed the stop button and looked at Megan with a small smile.

"You have a lot in common with your brother." Grissom told her.

"I get that a lot," she said "Normally when I screw up."

"You think Greg is a screw up?"

"Not necessarily a screw up but do you approve of loud music playing in the Lab?"

"Not entirely."

"My point exactly, you're comparing us on something we both do wrong." Grissom smiled, she had a point. "I've been working here three months now and the only thing I know about you is that your team building exercises include laser tag, amusement parks, and carnivals."

"What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know…do you have kids?"

"I have a dog." Grissom replied sitting in the chair opposite Megan.

"Okay, because there the same." Megan was known around the lab to have a very sarcastic sense of humor. He smiled at his newest employee.

"Are you married?" She asked "Girlfriend? Significant other?"

"I have a dog."

"I can take a hint." Megan started playing with her rubber gloves. There was something about Megan that Grissom couldn't put his finger on. He felt an urge to talk to her yet he isn't a very open person. He felt a need to protect her but he didn't know what from. He had built walls with all his CSI's but he managed to make one exception in the past, and he was about to make one more.

"Her name is Sara." Grissom's voice slightly started Megan.

"You're dog?" She asked confused by his sudden answer.

"My...wife." Grissom replied.

"Wife! Nice! This doesn't happen to be the same Sara I keep hearing so much about is it? The one my brother used to have a crush on?"

"They are one in the same."

"Again nice. I've heard nothing but good things about her."

"What about you?" Grissom asked, "Is Greg an uncle?"

"Kids? With all do respect Grissom I'm 24. I'm practically still a kid myself."

"Touché"

"But I was married." Megan added looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Divorce?" Grissom asked intrigued

"Widow." Megan answered

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"His name was Daniel. We met in high school. His father was a marine, his grandfather was a marine, and his great grandfather was a marine. So naturally when we graduated he enlisted in the marines. He asked me to marry him before he left for boot camp. He uh...he died 3 weeks after being shipped to Iraq. That was almost 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry"

"Me too." In perfect timing, the printer spat out the report and Megan handed the results to Grissom. "The DNA on the inside of the condom is a match to Tucker Parks, and the DNA on the outside is a match to Rebecca Stumph."

"Very interesting." Grissom said looking over the results.

"Did I break the case?" Megan said joking

"Actually, you just solved it!" Grissom stated. "I'm going to get a soda from the vending machine, can I get you anything? My treat, for making my job easier." He continued holding up the results.

"Sure, I'll come with you. I have to get out of this lab or a minute." Megan said while she shimmied out of her lab coat.

Megan followed Grissom down the hall to the break room. This was the first time she ever noticed the break room with the lights off.

"Is the light busted?" Megan asked.

Megan graduated valedictorian of her high school with a 4.3 GPA, graduated college with honors and even beat Hodges' time in diabolical sudoku, but she couldn't put two and two together. Completely oblivious to the dark room in front of her, on her birthday, she followed Grissom in. The lights flew on and the sound of a group of voices yelled "Surprise!" Megan looked around and saw everyone from the CSI's, the lab techs and even Ecklie decided to make an appearance. On the table in front of Greg and Nick was a large cake that read 'Happy Birthday Megan'. It had a number two candle and a number four candle.

"You guys!" Megan said.

"1…2…3" Greg yelled, then everyone followed with singing Happy birthday.

--

After the cake was cut and Megan thanked everyone, she headed back to her lab when Grissom stopped her in the hallway.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping our little discussion earlier, between us."

"I will if you will. You and Greg are the only one's that know about Daniel."

"My lips are sealed." Megan gave Grissom a smile then turned to walk away, "Oh and Megan" She turned around and noticed Grissom was handing her a white slip of paper. "Happy Birthday."

**xoxoxoxo**

**It was my 21****st**** birthday this past Sunday (7/13) so I felt like writing a Happy Birthday chapter.**

**I don't know if it's like this for all schools but the valedictorian at my school graduated with a 4.3 GPA (she took AP classes) Just wanted to clear that up so no one got confused.**

**You likey?! Let me know via Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Chapter 4**

Megan took the white slip from Grissom's hands "Are you serious?"

"Let Hodges know to look over the new lab tech because you will be with me. Grab your kit and meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes."

"Yes sir!" Megan double timed it back into the lab and gathered the few items and secured them into her locker then made her way to the TRACE lab.

Hodges was bent over a microscope when she walked in, but somehow he always knew when it was her. "Hey Sanders" He greeted, pulling his head away from the scopes to write something down.

"How did you know it was me?" Megan asked

"Because you walk heavy on your right foot which makes the sole of your shoe squeak against the linoleum floor."

"Sometimes you make it perfectly clear why the people in here don't like you." She joked but then got serious. "Grissom wanted me to ask you to keep an eye on the new chick."

"You going home?" he asked

"No, I've…been assigned my first case today." She said. Hodges sat his pen down and looked over at Megan.

"I thought you told Grissom you wanted to stay in the lab."

"I was going to, but then he told me he hired my replacement before I had the chance. I took it as a sign. I came to Vegas for a reason, and that reason is CSI."

"I'm calling your mom." Hodges said pulling out his cell phone.

"You don't have my mom's number." Megan said without concern. Then Hodges starting calling out the numbers as he pretended to dial them.

"No!" Megan yelled as she tried to grab the phone from him. Hodges was too quick for her and managed to make it to the other end of the table. "I have black mail!" She retorted.

"What could you possible have on me?" Hodges asked without concern.

"You tell my mom, I'll tell Wendy you have a huge raging crush on her, and that you want to get married, and you want her to have your bab…" Before Megan could finish her rant Hodges whipped around the table and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Truce!" he said and she nodded. "I wasn't really going to call your mom." He confessed

"I wasn't really going to tell Wendy."

"You're really going to do this? Go out there I mean." He asked seriously.

"Wouldn't you?"

"I would take a nice climate controlled building over the streets of Vegas any day."

"Lab rat." She teased

"Field mouse." He retaliated

"Touché" she complimented. "I have to go meet Grissom so I'll catch you on the flip side."

"Megan," He called to her. She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Come back in one piece."

"I'm a Sanders…" Megan started

"That's what I'm afraid of." Megan rolled her eyes

"Bye Dave." She rolled her eyes and walked out the lab to grab her kit and find Grissom. A voice came from behind Hodges that made his heart flutter.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that sentimental with anyone." Wendy said. Hodges turned around to see his favorite lab tech.

"We have a love/hate relationship…she's just a kid." He said "She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"She's a big girl."

"Who wants to follow in her big brothers footsteps no matter what the cost."

"You don't think…"

"It's possible. She is his sister." Something clicked in Hodges head, "how long were you standing back there?" Hodges asked feeling his stomach turn.

"Long enough to know, that you want me to have your babies." Wendy replied with a smile.

--

Two cars stood idle in the middle of the suburban street on the hot Vegas night. A Black BMW was parallel with the street, headlights still on. While a royal blue Honda Civic was smashed up to the left/rear of the BMW. The Honda had significant damage to the front of the car and the driver's door was ajar. Inside the BMW was a 35 year old male, slumped over the steering wheel. Blood coming from his nose, mouth and a large gash on his forehead. A knife sticking out of his back indicated that it wasn't an average everyday fender bender. In the backseat, a 5 year old boy slumped to the side with his seatbelt still connected. A deep gash in his throat made anyone who came near the car uneasy.

Grissom and his team formed a circle in the middle of the crime scene so Grissom could hand out assignments.

"Greg, I want you to start taking pictures of the scene then start the sketch. Warrick and Nick you each take a car. Nick I want you on the Civic. Catherine, you take Megan and go talk to the witness who called 911. Let me know if you find anything big. Get to work."

Each member of the team picked up their kits and made way toward their individual tasks. Catherine was giving Megan advice on how to properly interrogate a witness on their way over to the van. "You want to get as much information as possible so try to refrain from asking simple yes or no questions. You can either write down the key pieces of information or you can record the whole conversation with your voice recorder..." Catherine was cut short by her cell phone.

"Hello...Lindsey, why are you still awake?..." Catherine turned and walked between two cars. Megan gave Catherine time but after 2 minutes she decided that asking a few questions to a witness couldn't be that hard, so she turned and started heading toward the van.

The Van was faced away from the crime scene. It was white with a big decal on both sides that read Ritchie Florist. The driver was perched up against the side of the van looking bored. He looked about 26 years of age and had light brown hair on his head and face. He wore an over sized brown jump suit with the same decal from the van, embroidered on the back and a name tag that read Morris. His white skin looked pale under the moonlight. She clicked on her recorder before she started talking.

"Hi Mr...Morris?" Megan pointed to the name tag. The man looked down at his name tag as if he forgotten it was there. Then he looked at the recorder in her hands.

"Yeah that's me. What is that for?" the man asked pointing to the recorder.

"Documentation." She answered. "I'm Megan Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You're the person who called in the accident to the police?"

"Yep. You married?"

"Excuse me?" Megan was taken aback by Morris's straight forwardness.

"I overheard the southern guy talking to two guys, he called one of them Sanders..."

"No, he's my brother." Mr. Morris just smiled and nodded "Can you explain to me what you saw?"

"I already explained everything to the police officer."

"I understand how this can be frustrating but I just need to verify the event for my investigation."

"I was driving down this road when that blue Honda came out of nowhere, slammed into the BMW and the Honda driver split."

"You're van is faced away from the accident, that doesn't make since. Did you actually see the accident?" Her mind was racing trying to figure the guy out. She really wished Catherine would hurry up and come to her rescue. Mr. Morris took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I heard the screeching I looked in my rearview mirror, saw the collision and someone running."

"So you didn't see the running guy come out of the Honda?"

"Where else would he have come from?" Morris said getting agitated.

"I'm just doing my job Mr. Morris there's no need to yell. Did you touch the body in the BMW?"

"No, I didn't go near that car." He said defending himself.

"So you didn't notice a knife sticking out of the drivers back?"

"Knife? Look, I deliver flowers to pay my way through college. I don't want my future jeopardized because my fingerprints ended up on the body of a dead guy."

"No offense, but you look a little old to be still scrapping money for college." Megan stated

"I didn't exactly have the dream childhood." He took offense to Megan's comment. "Everything I have, I earned. What about you?" When Megan didn't say anything he continued. "That's what I thought. Daddy paid for college? Big Brother put in a good word with his boss?" He paused to savor the look on Megan's face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude." He added with a smile.

"I'm going to need your fingerprints and a DNA sample." Megan said with a touch of attitude. She bent down to her kit and extracted a swab form the bottom compartment.

"Megan is it?" Megan nodded once "I know you are just doing your job and it's cute, really. You are adorable. But I am not giving you shit. I didn't go anywhere near the cars I'm just the Good Samaritan that dialed 911."

"And I need your DNA and Fingerprints to exclude you from anything we may find in the vehicles. Open up." He just shook his head. "Fine your just making my job harder." She opened up the passenger side door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He sounded nervous and angry at the same time.

"If it's in plain sight I can take it...and this coffee cup has your DNA ..." she leaned over the seat and picked up the empty cup to see fingerprints in chocolate, "and fingerprints." Morris just smiled.

"Good luck with that." He mumbled under his breath but she heard him.

She did one last glance over the front of the van when she spotted his work ID. She picked it up to see the picture on the ID was completely different than the man she was talking to. Her heart started to pound as she slid the ID out of the holder on the dashboard and into her pocket and pulled a compact camera out of another. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around and snuck a quick picture of the supposed Mr. Morris.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Morris," She sounded nervous and he picked up on it. "I'll send over a police officer to clear you to leave." She placed the cup in an evidence bag and closed her kit. She started walking away when she realized how far away the van was from the actual crime scene. She got about 3 cars away when someone grabbed her form behind and placed a hand over her mouth. She dropped her kit and the contents scattered all over the gutter. She was to far away for the noise to make it to anyone of her friend's ears. The man who claimed to be Mr. Morris pulled her back down the street and pushed her up against the side of the white van. He held her in place with his hand squeezing around her throat.

"You make a sound I will kill your brother."

--

Catherine hung up her phone and headed back to where she left Megan. She walked up to the exact spot where her phone rang and started looking around. "Meg" she called out. "Megan!" She called louder. "Megan!" she yelled a third time. This time she got the attention of not only Grissom but Greg as well. Catherine ran back over to Grissom and started panicking. "Have you seen Megan?"

"She was assigned to you Catherine." Grissom said sternly

"I left her alone for one minute. Where could she have gone?" Catherine said putting a hand to her forehead looking around the scene.

"Where is the witness you were supposed to interrogate?" Grissom said

"He's right over..." Catherine looked over by the white van to see nothing but the white van. She moved her hand from her forehead to her mouth. Grissom didn't waste any time, he made a 180 degree turn and headed toward Detective Jim Brass.

"Jim, I need your guys to sweep the area. We have a possible suspect missing and we have reason to believe he has Megan."

"I'm on it." Brass pulled out his radio and told all his men to search the neighborhood.

"Nick, Warrick, I want you to go check out the van." Nick and Warrick drew their weapons and headed toward the white van. Nick opened the back while Warrick kept his gun at the ready. When Nick pulled the door open, they saw a very large, very bald man in his underwear, knocked unconscious, between shelves of potted plants and flower bouquets.

"We need a medic!" Warrick called out. Nick jumped in the van to check the man's vitals. He was breathing but there was no response. Warrick heard rusting coming from his right. "Nick," he called his co-worker out of the back of the van. Nick took one look at Warrick and knew the look on his face meant that he was on to something.

"Megan?" Warrick called out. They heard a slight moan.

"Megan we hear you sweetheart, where are you?" Nick called

"I'm over here." She called out from about 40 yards to there right. Nick and Warrick put several yards between them to find her quicker. Nick held his gun at the ready as he turned the corner of a large bush.

"I found her!" Nick yelled. He saw Megan lying there, with a bruise under her left eye and a bloody lip. She looked a little worse for the ware but she was alright. Nick went closer to Megan to see if she had any other injuries, but she yelled for him to stay back. Warrick rounded the corner to offer help.

"Don't! I'm evidence." She yelled. "I scratched him. I have his skin under my nails and his blood on my left hand." Megan said between breaths, she was hyperventilating. Nick and Warrick both put on a pair of gloves and assisted her to the well lit street. "Nick," she said looking slightly sick, "he took my gun."

**XOXOXOXO**

**Thank you for reading my story! You're reviews really mean a lot to me! I Hope you liked this chapter! There's more to come, so let me know how you like my story! It gives me motivation to write faster and update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

**Chapter 5**

"We need a medic!" Nick yelled out to no one in general as he rounded the corner with his arm around Megan's waist, helping her walk. The scene was still littered with medics from the crash.

"Megan!" Greg yelled as she came into view. Greg noticed she had blood coming from two cuts. One right under her left eye and one on her lip, and she was clutching onto her side with a pained look on her face. Greg's outburst got the attention of Grissom, Catherine and Brass.

"Where's that medic!" Nick yelled frustrated as he sat her down on the curb near the Denali. Greg started to run up to Megan when Nick yelled, "Greg stay back."

"Don't tell me to stay back, she's my sister." Greg ignored Nick's request and continued to walk up to Megan's side and was about to touch her when Warrick pushed him back.

"Greg, you need to stay back." Greg tried to get around Warrick but with Warrick holding onto his shirt and Warrick being twice his size he had no luck. "Do you want to catch the guy that did this to her?" Warrick asked. Greg stopped moving and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" He sounded offended.

"Then you need to stay back. Conflict of interest, you can't touch her." Defeated, Greg stood still and looked at Megan. Warrick dropped his hands and turned around to watch Nick collect the skin under her fingernails and the blood sample from her left hand.

"Greg," Megan started and then winced with pain. Her hand shot up and grabbed her side. "I'm fine."

"Megan what happened?" Grissom asked coming to a stop next to Greg. Catherine looked uneasy standing next to Grissom. She knew that what had happened to Megan was her fault, and she was possibly looking at probation or suspension for her actions. Not to mention once Greg finds out.

"It was my fault. I thought I could handle it by myself." She said in between breaths, her hand still clutching her side. "It hurts so bad." She said leaning back and laying down on the sidewalk.

"Where's that fucking medic!" Nick yelled. Warrick looked at Nick with mild shock, and a smirk, at his outburst. A man in a blue button up shirt started running toward them with a large kit in his hands. "Brass," Nick said walking up to him. "He took her gun."

"I'll issue a broadcast and report it stolen." Brass said then turned and started talking into in walkie-talkie.

As the medic looked over Megan, Catherine stood frozen in shock. She was shocked that the new girl, Greg's sister or not, didn't give her up in a heartbeat. Catherine was brought out of her daze from a scream coming from the small girl lying in front of her. The medic accidentally nudged at her side.

"Sorry," The medic apologized to Megan, "lift up your hand." Reluctantly she lifted her hand and he lifted her shirt. Several people gasped at the sight of the already large bruise that was forming on her left side. "I need to check to see if you have any broken ribs." The medic warned her. Megan rolled her eyes up to the sky trying not to imagine him poking at the tender area.

"Greg," she called out with her hand raised for him to grab. Greg looked at Grissom for permission, he didn't know if she was still considered evidence. Grissom gave him a nod and Greg knelt down next to his baby sister and grabbed her hand.

"You ready?" The medic asked

"Yes" she said with her eyes shut tight and her grip on Greg strong. The medic poked at her first rib and she let out a cry of pain. He continued down her ribs and her grip on Greg's hand tightened. The look on Greg's face proved it. The medic finished and pulled her shirt back down.

"You so owe me dinner now." Megan joked with the medic. After all he did just get dangerously close to second base.

"Okay, Good news is you don't have any broken ribs." Megan let out a sigh of relief. "Bad news is this is a nasty bruise and it's going to take a while to heal, meaning you're going to be in a lot of pain for a while…I shouldn't do this but, "the medic turned his head and glanced at his co-workers before continuing, "I'm going to write you a prescription for a pain killer. Only take two in a twenty-four hour period, and only take them if you need them." He said handing Greg the paper.

"You're a god!" Megan said jokingly, Nick's cheeks suddenly became hot.

"Maybe…but you can call me Quinn. My number is on the paper if you need anything." She smiled at him and he winked as he picked up his kit and headed toward the ambulance.

--

Megan sat in the museum that is Grissom's office, eagerly awaiting Greg to come back with her prescription. Grissom sat at his desk looking at Megan and Catherine who were sitting in the chairs in front of him. Under Sheriff McKean stood to the right side of Grissom's desk rubbing his temples.

"Please make me understand this whole situation." He said rubbing his temples.

"Well sir, it's really simple." Megan started. "On our way to question the eye witness, Catherine received an urgent call from her daughter." Catherine swallowed hard, maybe she thought wrong about Megan not giving her up. "She told me to stay where I was, to not move, and that she was only going to be a minute." It took everything Catherine had not to look surprised by Megan's lie.

"Is this true?" McKean asked Catherine. Megan turned to head and locked eyes with Catherine.

"Yes." Catherine finally muttered out.

"So you understand that you violated protocol, leaving a trainee at a scene alone?" McKean asked Catherine.

"It wasn't her fault there were police all over the place. I ignored a direct order from my superior. I thought I could prove myself worthy of this lab if I did it on my own. It was just supposed to be a couple questions."

"Do you want to press charges?" McKean asked

"On Catherine? No." Megan answered.

"Don't let it happen again." McKean said then left the office. Megan looked up and met Grissom's eyes.

"Gris…"

"Do you understand the seriousness of what you did?" Grissom cut her off.

"Yes, but…"

"Not only for the integrity of the lab but for your brother and the people that care about you."

"I thought I could handle it." Megan said looking down at her hands.

"That is why you are in training. You don't know what to expect out there. That's why we assign you a mentor, but it only works when you follow orders." Megan just kept her eyes down on her hands. She knew what she did was wrong and she knows it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry Megan…but I'm going to have to place you back in the lab until you can prove to me that you are ready to be out in the field." Megan's eyes shot up to Grissom then back down, this time looking at the floor.

"Okay." She said faintly.

"I want you to take a couple days off while you take your pain medication…"

"No," Megan said shaking her head. "I'm only going to drive myself crazy if I stay home. There is plenty of work to do here and since I'm back in the lab I'm mostly going to be sitting down anyway. Besides my rent is due next week, I can't afford to take time off work."

"Okay, but you can't take the pain meds when your on the clock."

"Okay…there is some stuff you need to know about what happened." Megan went on to explain the incident and how the 'witness' was not the actual driver of the van, and Grissom went on to explain how they found the real Mr. Morris in the back of the van in nothing but his underwear.

--

Nick and Warrick were in the locker room putting all of their personal items in the lockers so they could get some work done in the lab. Nick ran his fingers through his hair and sat his gun on the top shelf in his locker.

"So…you got something you want to tell me?" Warrick asked placing his gun in his locker.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said genuinely confused.

"I think I can count the number of times you dropped the F bomb on one hand…you got a thing for little Sanders don't you?" Warrick asked him with a smile. Nick looked at Warrick with a half assed smirk on his face.

"She's 24…I'm not aloud to have a thing for her." Nick answered

"Says who? Your 30 man, stop acting like you're over the hill." Warrick said, "Cause when you're over the hill, so am I. And I'm not ready to be off the playing field yet." Warrick shut his locker and started walking to the doorway. "I suggest you come to your senses bro, before someone else beats you to the punch." He turned and walked out the door, leaving Nick sitting in the locker room with his thoughts.

--

Megan sat on Greg's couch in her pajamas staring at the blank television screen. "I know you're all hopped up on Vicodin, but the T.V. only works if you turn it on." Greg smiled.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." She said forcing a smile, Greg noticed.

"You want to talk about it?" Greg asked sitting next to her.

"I just keep thinking about all the things I should have done."

"What like doing what Catherine told you to do and stay put?" Greg said rather than asked. After talking to Catherine, Megan decided not to tell Greg what really happened. She didn't want to damage the friendship they have. "It must run in the family…not following orders."

"No, you had a legitimate reason to go down that alley. No one was getting hurt today, I wasn't saving anyone…I was just stupid."

"You couldn't have known the guy was going to do what he did." Greg said sympathetically

"He threatened to hurt you Greg. He probably would be behind bars right now if I just would have waited for Catherine."

"Or he would have hurt both of you."

"My head is spinning." She said putting her hand up to her forehead.

"That's what happens when you think too hard." Megan gave him a playful glare out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm kidding. You did get punched in the face today. Not to mention the Vicodin you took 20 minutes ago…lay down." He pulled her tight to his chest and didn't let go until she was asleep.

--

"A little bird tells me you ran into a problem." The boss said looking furiously down at Fisher.

Fisher sat Megan's gun on the table and looked up at his boss.

"What is this?" His boss asked pointing to the gun.

"There is a crime scene investigator that got in the way. She figured out I wasn't the real florist and…"

"Did you take care of her?" The boss cut him off.

"Not quite. I took her gun and was about to finish her when this big Texan got to close. But I did my own investigation."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The boss asked, angered with his worker.

"Her name is Megan Sanders. She's Greg Sanders kid sister." Fisher looked at his boss proudly.

"Get to the point Fisher!" The boss yelled

"Call him," Fisher said sitting a piece of paper on the table. "Tell him to meet me at the warehouse tomorrow at midnight." Fisher stood up and started walking for the door. "Just tell him it's about Sanders. He'll know." The boss picked up the paper. It had a 10 digit phone number under the name Aaron James.

**xoxoxoxo**

**Quick note: I don't know if medics can actually write prescriptions but for the sake of my story Quinn is magically giving the ability!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**Chapter 6**

Reluctantly, Greg drove Megan to work that night. No matter how much he begged, bribed and pleaded, Megan insisted on going to work. Despite the pain in her side she took the time to blow-dry and straighten her hair that morning, and that's no easy task for the thick mop on her head. Sitting on the bench in the locker room, she pulled out a bottle of water from her locker and a small bottle of pills from her purse. She pulled the lid off and shook 2 capsules into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She took three large gulps of water to wash down gods little helpers.

"You really think they are going to keep you going Number Two?" Warrick asked from his seat on the bench. She stood up and placed the bottle of Tylenol in the top of locker. The pain from her side could be seen by the strain in her eyes. Greg and Nick looked at her, unapproving of her being here.

"I hope, cause it's all I got." She said not noticing the stares. "and I wish you would stop calling me that." Megan said shutting her locker.

"I'm just sick of calling Sanders and having both of you turn around." Warrick said with a smile.

"I have a first name."

"What! Really?" Warrick teased.

"It's because I'm the new guy in the field right. Pick on the new guy?"

"Sweetie, you could be here for ten years and I would still pick on you just because you are Greg's little sister."

"Lucky me." Megan said turning to leave the locker room. Nick followed her with his gaze as she walked out of the room and disappeared around the doorway.

"You okay Nick?" Greg asked. "You need me to punch that look off your face?"

"Shut up Greg. She shouldn't be here today." Nick said.

"Yeah well according to Quinn she's fine and right now if Quinn told her to jump from a plane she would." Greg said tying his shoe.

"Quinn the medic from last night?" Warrick asked

"Yeah that guy." Greg said

"Uh-oh. You don't like him?" Warrick said. Nick just stood there trying not to make his discomfort with the conversation noticeable.

"It's not that I don't like him…but ever since Danny I can't bring myself to liking any of her boyfriends."

"Who's Danny?" Nick asked curious. Greg hesitated for a moment but then continued.

"She'll kill me if she finds out I'm telling you but hey what are brothers for. Danny is…was Megan's husband."

"Husband!" Nick and Warrick said at the same time, snapping their heads toward the younger CSI. "She's just a baby." Warrick added.

"Yeah, they were 18."

"What happened he cheat on her?"

"No actually he was perfect." Greg stopped finished tying his shoe and sat on the bench staring into his locker.

"Are you sure you didn't marry the guy." Nick joked. Warrick and Nick shared a laugh.

"Megan's a widow." Greg said making the laughter fade. "Danny was a Marine, he died overseas."

"Damn" Warrick sighed

"He was exactly the type of guy any brother would want for his sister. They were in love. My parents loved him. His parents loved her. It was perfection." Greg said shutting his locker "You only get luck like that once in life."

"That doesn't mean you should take it out on her boyfriends." Warrick said

"Losing Danny messed her up for a while. She went from grieving and not seeing anyone to a different boyfriend every week. Megan doesn't have the best taste in men. She usually picks the one guy in the room that will manage to treat her like shit."

"So what's the deal with this Quinn guy?" Nick asked trying to sound not as interested as he actually was.

"I don't know, he called her this morning and they talked for a bit. He made her smile a lot but that's all I got out of it." Warrick gave Nick the 'get a move on' look and Nick just rolled his eyes.

**xoxoxo**

**Kinda small/uneventful chapter but I'm going to try to update more frequently with smaller chapters instead of big chapters every now and then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**Chapter 7: **

(4 days later)

Greg and Nick sat in the break room waiting on Grissom to give them their assignments for the day.

"It's already 9:15 where's he at?" Nick said glancing at his watch.

"He's probably racing roaches or something." Greg said taking a sip of his coffee. Nick laughed.

"What's going on?" A voice rang from the hallway. The two CSI's sat up in their seats to observe the commotion. Megan was standing outside of the lab looking confused, with Catherine talking franticly with an outraged Wendy. Catherine cut Wendy short and closed the lab doors and pulled down the shades. Megan grabbed Wendy gently by the arm and assisted her to the break room where she plopped down on the couch as Wendy paced back and forth. Greg and Nick looked at each other before getting up and walking over to the couches where Megan was resting.

"What was that all about?" Greg asked intrigued.

"Since when is it okay to kick a lab tech out of her lab?" Wendy said waving her arms around, still pacing back and forth. "I have breakfast plans, and now I'm going to have to cancel them because Grissom decides he wants the lab all to himself. I have priority cases I need to get done."

"Grissom kick you out of the lab?" Greg asked amused.

"Yeah, I'm not complaining. I don't feel too good and my side hurts pretty bad today." Megan said lying down on the couch. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket and took two acetaminophen for the pain.

"You shouldn't be here Megan. You should be home resting." Nick said sitting down at her feet.

"You gonna pay my bills Nicky?" Megan joked

"If that's what it takes." Nick replied

"Nick, you're not paying my bills. It was a rhetorical question." Megan smiled. Warrick entered the break room and walked over to the small crown of people.

"Explain yourself!" Wendy yelled at Warrick.

"I can't, its classified. Grissom sent me in here to check on Megan." Warrick said

"I'll give you classified." Wendy muttered to herself and continued pacing.

"I'm fine, it's Wendy he should be worried about. She's pissed…"

"Sit up." Warrick said cutting her sentence off. Megan held onto the couch and with the help of Nick she slowly started to lift herself into a sitting position. Warrick crouched down in front of Megan, pulled out a mini flashlight and clicked it on. "Look up."

"Okay Dr. Brown." She joked as he examined her eyes with the light.

"Let me see your hands." He asked. Greg and Nick both glanced at each other and Wendy stopped pacing.

"What is this all about?" Megan said pulling her lab coat sleeves up to better expose her hands.

"Grissom said he noticed you looked a bit yellow." Warrick said clicking the flashlight off.

"I think I might be coming down with something but other than that and my side I feel fine." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find something to do or else I'm going to go crazy." Megan slowly stood up and walked out the lab and across the hall into TRACE. Hodges was like always bent over a microscope.

"Please tell me you have something I can do that has minimal movement." She said taking a seat on the opposite side of the counter as Hodges.

"How ya holding up?" He asked still looking down his microscope.

"Like a grown man kicked me in the side." She answered. He looked up at her from his microscope and noticed red under her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Shit." She said grabbing a paper towel and holding it up to her nose. She tilted her head back to stop the blood flow. When she leaned back in the chair her shirt came up and exposed her belly and Hodges noticed light red hives peeking out from under her shirt.

"Megan, what's wrong with your stomach?" Hodges asked

"Nothing." She pulled her shirt down quickly. "It's just a rash. I'm allergic to Tide laundry detergent."

"Don't you think you should get yourself checked out?" Hodges said worried her condition is worse then she might think.

"Nah, I'll live." She said. "I don't like doctors." She reached for another paper towel and winced as her side pushed against the counter.

"Hey, take it easy." Hodges said handing her a handful of tissues.

"Thanks," she said taking the tissues and putting them up to her nose.

"I really wish you would go get checked out." Megan threw away all of her tissues and stood up from the chair.

"You look like you have everything covered here. I'm going to go see if Mandy needs any help." As soon as Megan exited the lab Hodges went to hunt down Grissom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**Chapter 8**

Megan felt bad about lying to Hodges but she couldn't take everyone criticizing her about her life. Hodges was supposed to be her go to guy, but just like everyone else, he insisted on telling her how she felt. She walked into the layout room wanting to be alone and spread all the crime scene photos out on the table. She examined every photo for even the slightest glimpse of 'The Florist'. An unknown amount of time went by and she was about to pack up when Greg walked in.

"Whoa. You look like death. Maybe Grissom was right; you might be coming down with something." Greg said sitting next to her.

"Maybe." She said itching her neck. Greg reached over to grab a picture that was sitting in front of her and accidentally bumped into her side. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she breathed out, her eyes scrunched as a reaction to the pain. She pulled the bottle of Tylenol from her lab pocket and emptied two capsules into her hand.

"Didn't you just take some about two hours ago?"

"Maybe, I don't know." She popped her hand up to place the capsules into her mouth when Greg knocked them out of her hand. "Greg, what the hell!" Greg grabbed the bottle of Tylenol only to find it practically empty.

"Megan! I just got this bottle for you the day before yesterday."

"Well my side hurts pretty bad."

"Megan it says do not exceed eight capsules in a twenty-four hour period for a reason!" Greg yelled

"You can't overdose on Tylenol." Megan said with a smile. "I'm just getting sick. You know my immune system sucks."

"How did you get a degree?" Greg blurted. "Megan you're not coming down with something…your liver is shutting down!"

"From Tylenol?" Megan said as if it were the silliest thing she's every heard.

"From acetaminophen…"

"You're being paranoid." Megan stated.

"I'm being paranoid? Look at yourself Megan!" Greg placed his hand on her forehead, "your burning up."

"Because I'm getting a cold!" Megan yelled

"Fine, if you're not going to listen to me I'll go find someone you will listen to." Greg stormed out of the layout room in search of someone that will get through to Megan…and he knew just the person.

--

Meanwhile

Hodges went searching for Grissom but with no luck. He walked into the break room where Warrick and Nick were discussing something in low whispers. Hodges just stood at the end of the table waiting to be noticed. Nick looked over and immediately stopped talking.

"Can I help you?" Nick said annoyed.

"Where's Grissom?" Hodges said more low key then the normal Hodges would.

"He locked himself in the lab." Warrick said pointing to the lab doors.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked "You're less annoying then usual."

"It's Megan. I think she may be unknowingly overdosing on Acetaminophen." Hodges said in a low voice. Normally he would spread gossip like a wildfire, but Megan is one of two people in the building that doesn't think he's an asshole. "She's looking worse for wear, she mentioned she had four nose bleeds today and she has light red hives on her stomach."

"What were you doing looking at her stomach?" Nick blurted out but was ignored.

"I think her liver is shutting down and she refuses to think anything is wrong with her."

"Does Greg know about this?" Warrick asked

"I don't think so."

"I'll go find him." Nick said throwing away his cup of coffee and walking down the hall. He ran into Greg coming from the layout room. "Greggo!" Nick called seeing Greg walk out of the layout room.

"Just the man I'm looking for." Greg said pulling Nick to the side.

"I'm worried about Megan." Nick said without a second to spare.

"Mee too." He handed Nick the almost empty bottle of Tylenol.

"It's nearly empty." Nick said

"I just bought this for her the day before yesterday."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Nick walked in the layout room about to yell at Megan for being irresponsible but was cut off at the sight of her bending over the table holding her stomach. "Megan!" Nick said running to her aid, but before he could get to her she fell to the floor convulsing. Greg ran to the door to see Nick holding his sister, "Greg pull your car up front!" Nick yelled to him.

Greg ran with every fiber of energy he had in his body sparking the attention of the entire building. Nick picked up Megan and made way to the front door. Everyone in the labs and in the hallways stopped what they were doing to watch Nick carry Megan out. "Nick! What happened?" Grissom yelled from the doorway to his office.

"We think she overdosed." Nick said, but didn't stop walking. Nick walked out into the night looking for Greg's red convertible but it was no where to be seen. Instead of using his own personal car, Greg decided to use one of the department-issued Denali's. The driver side window of the nearest Denali rolled down and Greg popped his head out instructing Nick to get in. "Why the Denali?" Nick asked. As soon as the backseat door was closed and Megan and Nick were secured in the back seat. Greg switched on the sirens and pushed the petal to the metal.

--

Greg pulled up in front of the emergency room in record time. He turned the siren off but kept his lights flashing so he wouldn't get a ticket for not actually parking. He jumped out of the SUV and opened the door so Nick could easily get out with Megan in his hands. Greg ran ahead of Nick and headed to the reception desk.

"Excuse me." Greg said walking straight up to the desk.

"Just a minute sir." The receptionist said.

"My sister needs help." Greg said almost yelling.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to have a seat and someone will be over to help you shortly." She said not looking up from her paperwork. Greg took the pen she was writing with and threw it across the room.

"You're going to get someone to help me NOW!" Greg yelled

"Sir I don't think you understand…" She started

"No, I don't think you understand." Greg said throwing his ID on the table. Nick walked up with a limp Megan as Greg yelled at the lady behind the counter.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know! I'll page a doctor." The lady picked up the phone and called for a Dr. Holloway. Less than 15 seconds went by when the doctor and 2 male nurses burst through the ER with a gurney.

"I'm Dr. Holloway," The man said in a British accent. The men took Megan from Nick's arms and placed her on the gurney and started rolling her back through the doors. "Follow me please." Dr. Holloway instructed. "What is the problem?"

"We believe he may have overdosed on acetaminophen." Greg said stopping outside of the room Megan was being treated in.

"How large of an overdose?" Dr. Holloway asked. Greg pulled the bottle from his pocket and handed it to him.

"She took all but four capsules of this bottle in 48 hours." Greg explained

"Dr Holloway!" One of the male nurses called from the room. "She's convulsing!" Greg and Nick followed Dr. Holloway into the room to find Megan thrashing around on the gurney. Then as if the whole world just came to a halt for Greg Sanders, Megan stopped moving and a steady beep emitted from the monitor.


	9. Chapter 9

Six Feet Under the Stars

Chapter 9

"Clear!" Dr. Holloway yelled before sending 400 volts of electricity through Megan's heart. The sound of the defibrillator recharging and the steady beep that indicated her heart had stopped will forever be burned in Greg's memory.

_Beep beeeeeeeeeep…_

"Oh my god." Greg breathed not knowing what to do.

"Clear!" He yelled again. He sent another 400 volts and Megan's heart monitor had about three steady beats then flat lined again.

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep…_

"Crank it up to 700!" Dr. Holloway yelled to the tall nurse, who twisted a dial on the machine making the high pitched squeal even higher, "Clear!"

_Beep beep beep beep…_

The whole world seemed to freeze for the older Sanders sibling. The only sound that processed in his brain was the beeping of her heart monitor. He held his breath, praying that it stayed steady. "I have a pulse!" the shorter nurse stated with two fingers on Megan's neck. Dr. Holloway rushed Greg and Nick out of the room, so he could begin to treat Megan. Greg walked out into the hallway and collapsed against the wall. He slid down and sat with his head in his hands until Nick helped him stand up and led the way to the waiting room.

Greg sat down and looked at the floor. His eyes red and his nose running. "Minutes" He said without looking up.

"What?" Nick asked

"It was a matter of minutes. What if I had gotten stuck in traffic, or hit more red lights. She'd be…"

"Hey man, don't think of it that way." Nick comforted. "She's alive because of you."

"She wouldn't listen to me." Greg laughed between sniffs. "She's too stubborn for her own good. I'm just glad I found you when I did. She likes you, you know." Nick's heart skipped a beat.

"What's not to like?" Nick joked

"I want to be mad at her but I just can't seem to." Greg said

--

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Holloway walked into the waiting room and up to Greg.

"She's been moved to room 302. You're welcome to go see her now." Dr. Holloway said

"How is she?" Greg asked

"She's better then expected. We just pumped her stomach and she will need to take antibiotics for a little while until her liver heals. Now she has to understand that her liver will never be the same. There is no medicine that can reverse liver damage but we can prevent it from getting worse and keep it stable."

"Thank you." Greg said

Megan's eyes were no longer yellow, however her skin still held a yellow tint, and the hives on her stomach, arms, and chest were already showing signs of fading. Greg walked into room 302 and his heart lightened when he saw a wide smile on her face.

"How you feeling?" Greg asked

"Stupid." Megan admitted

"We went over this, Mom and Dad gave me all the smart genes." Greg smiled trying to hold back an urge to cry.

"Oh yeah." Megan smiled

"Meg," Greg said between two deep breaths. "I don't know what I would have done." Greg said looking at his hands.

"Greg" Megan said pulling Greg into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere if you promise you won't either."

"I promise." Greg agreed

Grissom entered her room with a clipboard in hand and Nick behind him. Greg took the seat to Megan's right and Nick sat to her left.

"I brought you something to drink." Nick handed her a can of soda and threw one to Greg. Megan looked up from her soda to look at Grissom.

"If you want that thing surgically attached I'm sure there is a doctor here crazy enough to do it." Megan teased Grissom about his clipboard.

"It's nice to see you back to normal." Grissom smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"You look better." Grissom stated.

"The doctor said she fine, but they want to monitor her overnight." Greg added

"Megan I have to ask you a few questions. About what happened six nights ago."

"Is this about you kicking Wendy and I out of the lab?" Megan asked. Nick and Greg both looked very interested.

"Yes." Grissom rummaged through the papers on his clipboard and handed a picture to Megan. Greg and Nick leaned over to take a look at the picture as well. "I was pulling a double and I found this at my crime scene this afternoon."

"It's a gun." Megan stated

"It's your gun." Grissom said. Nick and Greg looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"How did you find it?" Nick asked

"In a plastic zip lock bag marked Sanders."

"It was an intentional drop?" Greg said concerned. Grissom nodded

"Intentional set up. The crime scene was a fake." Grissom said.

"What did you find?" Megan asked nervous handing Grissom the picture.

"That's what I want to talk about." Grissom handed Megan DNA results. "We found male epithelial on the stock of the gun but," He handed her another set of DNA results, "We also found your epithelial on the tip of the barrel. Can you explain how it got there?" Megan looked at Greg then moved the hair from behind her right ear to show a bruise behind her ear.

"He was pushing it so hard I thought I thought it was going to cut through my skin." She said, and then pulled her hair back down.

"Why didn't you put that in your statement?"

"I didn't think that was relevant." Megan confessed

"Is there anything else you want to add?" Grissom asked. Megan took a deep breath.

"He told me he would find me. From the look in his eyes I believe him." She said starting to shake slightly.

"Which is why we're going to find him first." Nick comforted her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**Chapter 10**

**One Week Later**

"Greg get up!" Megan yelled through the door. She balled up her fist and hit the door three times before repeating herself. She gave up the lost cause of waking up her brother and walked out into the living room of her apartment to find it in ruins.

"Morning." Greg mumbled, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Afternoon." Megan corrected considering it was six in the evening. "Any luck finding a new apartment?" Megan asked hopeful.

"What, you don't like spending time with your only brother?" Greg smiled

"Its not that I don't mind the company," she said sincerely. "But you really need to start cleaning up after yourself." She said looking at the mess she called her kitchen.

"It's not easy finding a nice apartment without being screwed with the price." Greg admitted

"Maybe it would be easier if you didn't piss off every landlord you've ever had." She said with a smile taking her coffee to the table.

"It's not my fault they don't like Marilyn Manson." Greg said, getting an eye roll from Megan. "You excited to get back to work." Greg asked pushing a pile of mail out of the way to sit his cup on the kitchen table.

"I just cleaned this place Friday…I didn't even think this much mess was possible in one weekend." Megan said surveying the table.

"Well if you didn't spend all weekend with your boyfriend then you would have been able to keep an eye on me." Greg joked

"You are almost thirty years old I shouldn't have to keep an eye on you and Quinn is not my boyfriend. We're just dating." She said matter of fact.

"I may be almost thirty but that doesn't mean I have to act fifty and what's the difference?"

"I never said you have to act fifty just mature and Quinn and I aren't bound in a relationship. We just hang out a couple days a week." Megan said in denial.

"Have you kissed?" Greg asked

"Yes, but kissing is first date material."

"Have you made it to second base?"

"Maybe, but I'm only twenty-four. I need to test the waters before I buy the boat."

"Have you had sex."

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Megan smiled.

"Would you be mad if he went out with another woman?" Greg added, annoyed by Megan's answers.

"Oh my god," Megan spat as if Greg just hit her.

"Welcome to reality, my name's Greg. I'll be your conductor for this evening." Greg said standing up, draining the last big of coffee from this cup and setting it in the sink.

"How did I let this happen?" Megan sighed

"Do you like him?" Greg asked walking into his room to change.

"Well, yeah." Megan yelled so Greg would hear her.

"Then what's the problem?" Greg yelled from his room.

"I don't know." Megan said frustrated

"Are you happy?" Greg asked finally emerging from room. Megan took a deep breath, "Meg it's a yes or no question."

"I guess." She answered staring into her cup

"There's another guy isn't there?" Greg asked. Megan eye's shot from her cup up to Greg. "Megan!"

"Not exactly."

"Well who is it?" Greg asked

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you. You and Hodges are the two people I keep my mouth shut around." Megan said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. Come on let's go get something to eat before shift." Greg said standing up and grabbing his keys, "My treat." He added

"I'm not telling you Greg." She said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

--

After stopping at their lockers to deposit all their personal items, Greg led Megan to the break room for a warm welcoming.

"There's my girl." Warrick said putting an arm around her shoulders. "Number Two!"

"You're still calling me that?" Megan asked

"Get use to it." He replied with a smile. "You're boys in the corner." Warrick pointed to the far right hand corner where Nick was currently playing Archie in one of the new football video games. Megan walked up to the boys as Nick made the winning touchdown.

"Welcome back." Archie mumbled to Megan as he moped back toward his lab.

"Hey sweetheart," Nick said pulling her in for a hug. He couldn't help but notice the smell of coconuts coming from her hair.

"I know I already told you this but, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." Megan said in his ear as they hugged.

"Don't mention it." Nick replied releasing Megan from his grip.

"Nick, you saved my life…twice. I am forever in your debt. If you ever need anything just let me know." She looked directly in his eyes, this was his chance. Nick looked around the break room to find everyone mysteriously occupied in something else, it was now or never. Nick opened his mouth to speak when Grissom walked in the room.

"I've got some good news." He said, "We may have found Robert Fisher A.K.A 'The Florist'"

"What!" Megan said shocked.

"He won't comply with DNA or fingerprints. So we need you to pick him out of a line up for probable cause."

"He…He's here?" Megan said nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Six Feet Under the Stars**

**Chapter 11**

Megan Sanders sat on a padded bench in the hallway of the interrogation hall. She conned herself into believing that this would all be over. That she would walk into the small room with a large window of two way glass and pick her attacker out of the six men that were standing there. The only problem is that her attacker wasn't standing in that room. This wasn't over. He was still out there, unnamed and able to follow through with the words he so clearly told her before Nick found her that night.

_I will find you sweetheart and I will gut you like a fish. You have my word on that…I will find you._

Sitting on the bench, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she was going to be. When Grissom had first told her that they had him in custody she almost jumped out of her skin. But being able to sit on the bench alone, able to process the situation, calmed her down enough that her breath was steady and her hands stopped shaking. If he was still out there then she still has the chance to find him.

"Hey Hollywood, how ya feeling?" A voice said in front of her. She look up and saw Nick Stokes, he leaned back against the wall across from where she sat. His arms folded, concern in his eyes.

"I hate it when you call me that." She said with a smile. "I lived in San Gabriel, not Hollywood."

"San Gabriel is only about thirty minutes from Hollywood and no matter where I lived in Texas you would still call me cowboy so you my friend are stuck with Hollywood."

No matter what situation she found herself in, Nick was there to rescue her. Whether it be in saving her life or just putting a smile on her face. He made her forget, even if it were only for a few seconds. Megan took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"It wasn't him." She said looking at the ground.

"I know, you've been sitting here for an hour and news travels fast." Megan pulled back her sleeve to check her watch. It had been one hour and six minutes to be exact.

"Oops. Did Grissom send you here to tell me to get to work?"

"Nah, he knows you need some time. I just wanted to come and check on you. See if you needed anything."

"What did you draw the shortest straw or something?"

"No straws. I came here cause I wanted to." Silence filled the hall as Megan played with her sleeve. Nick stood there against the wall looking at the younger girl with astonishment. He couldn't understand how someone as awesome as Megan would think that he would only come to see her if he had lost a bet. She was the most complicated girl he had met. Yet he couldn't stand just watching her sit there in silence, he wanted…needed to know what she was thinking.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Nick said breaking the silence.

"Any leads on the case?" Megan asked avoiding the question. She hadn't had the chance to work on said case yet but she looked over all the case files earlier that day.

"Yeah," Nick said knowing he wasn't going to get an answer to his question. "The suspect, Walter Green, cheated on his wife with a stripper. Not wanting to confess out of fear she would leave him, he shot her. And that's not even the messed up part."

"Are you serious?" Megan said in amazement. The lengths people will go to hide the truth from the people they love.

"Yeah, he confessed the whole thing. Messed up thing is his wife, the victim, cheated on him as well and according to her sister she avoided telling Walter because she was afraid he was going to leave her. So if he would have just told her, they would both be alive right now with clear conscious."

"The cave you fear to enter holds the treasure you seek." Megan said shaking her head. Nick looked up at her and a light smile came across his lips.

"You're seeing Dr. Gordon?" Nick asked.

"Shit." Megan said under her breath but it was loud enough for Nick to hear it. She nodded. The day after the attack, Grissom pulled Megan aside and gave her Dr. Gordon's card. She was required to complete three sessions. She was currently on number six.

"I wish you would have told me cause…"

"Not everyone is as open with their feelings as you are Nicky." Megan snapped but not harshly. It was nothing against Nick. She likes Nick, she hates this conversation.

"Sorry it's just, I recognize the quote." Nick said looking straight at Megan.

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well, he's my therapist too but I consider him a friend, yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't..."

"It's alright. I intruded on your privacy first so its fair game." That smile always on his face. Megan wondered how he did it, bottled everything. "How are the sessions going?" Nick asked as Megan took a deep breath. "If you don't mind me asking."

"There…going."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know Nick. He's a stranger, and I'm supposed to tell him all my problems just so he can critique me and tell me how messed up I am."

"You can't look at it like that."

"Can we stop talking about his?" Megan said giving him a pleading smile.

"The cave you fear to enter holds the treasure you seek." Nick said after a moment of silence. Megan just smiled and shook her head. "Maybe you _need_ to talk about it." Megan looked up at Nick and smiled. Not the reaction he expected.

"Touché." She said smiling but looking annoyed.

"I've been seeing Dr. Gordon for a little while now. He's helped me through some tough times." Nick confessed, "He's a good man but sometimes it helps to talk to a friend; someone who can relate to your situation."

"Relate to my situation? You were attacked too?" Megan asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"Man…once you think you know someone they do something to make you realize, you don't, really, know them at all. I mean I thought I knew you, but now that I think about it I don't really know you. Except for the things Greg has told me and what I found out the past couple months. You saved my life…twice, and I know nothing about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to you to make you come to terms, to be okay with seeing a therapist?" The silence made her nervous. "I've already met with him six times and I still can't get my head around the fact that I need to see a shrink because I apparently I have a big problem with being attacked and assaulted with my own gun." Why was he just staring at the floor? Was it that bad? "If you don't mind me asking," she added hoping to ease the tension. Nick smiled and took a deep breath before looking back at her. He walked across the hall and sat down beside her. This made her even more nervous. She was about to apologize when he started talking.

"A couple years back, I was lured to a fake crime scene…where I was abducted and…buried…alive."

"Oh my god!" Megan's hand flew up to her mouth, as if it would hide the look in her eye. "Nick, I'm…I'm sorry. I had no idea." Nick waved her off, it was years ago. It didn't haunt him the same way it once did.

"…not to mention the amount of times I've had a gun stuck in my face and I have this thing with cases involving kids."

"No matter how long you work in this business if you can process the crime scene of a child and not feel emotion, you have bigger problems than both you and me combined. Not that what happened to me even comes close to what happened..." Megan sat on the bench and a sudden feeling of claustrophobia came over her.

"The point I'm trying to make is that it helps to talk about it." Nick concluded

"Yeah but it doesn't make the nightmares go away." Megan said standing up ready to get some work done during her shift. "We should go get some work done before Grissom fires us both."

"They will. Go away I mean." Nick assured her as he stood up, "The nightmares, they'll stop." Megan smiled; Nick's heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks Cowboy." She said before walking towards the door that read: Forensics.

"Hey," Nick said catching up to her suddenly looking nervous, "Would you, do you want to have breakfast with me after shift." Megan stopped walking and looked at the nervous Nick.

"Oh, umm, I don't really…"

"Just forget I said anything. Sorry." Nick said cutting her off and making way for the door. Megan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no, it's…I was going to say I don't really like Frank's. Their eggs are disgusting and their bacon tastes like soap. I don't see how you people eat there all the time but I'd love to go to breakfast with you. Just not at Frank's."

"Okay, umm." Nick wracked his brain for another restaurant that was open as early as when they got off shift. "Well, Frank's is the only place that's open this early but I make mean French toast. And my bacon takes like bacon."

"Umm, I think maybe we should go to Frank's."

"Oh god, no I didn't, oh man, I'm sorry…"

"It's not you." Megan said between his apologies.

"I'm not going to try anything on the first date I just…"

"Date?"

"Shit, I didn't mean that, unless you want me to mean it…"

"Nick! Calm down Cowboy, you're making my head spin."

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just Frank's _is_ the only place open that early."

"Then we'll go to Frank's. It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry."

"Believe me Nick it has nothing to do with you. It's just, I think I'm kinda with Quinn right now."

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Nick tried hard to keep the disappointment out of his eyes.

"Umm, Greg drove me here so if you don't mind giving me a ride that would be great."

"Sure, meet me at my truck when shifts over."

"Okay." Megan gave him another one of her famous smiles then disappeared behind the door that lead to the forensics section of the building. Nick remained in the hall way shaking his head. He couldn't believe he actually thought he had a chance with Megan.


End file.
